valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Holy Night! No One at the Gate/@comment-88.120.42.70-20161212192442/@comment-24060202-20161213073549
that's not because you have luck that the event is generous. That is what I'd usually say to the others, but me and my friend who's constantly sharing the fate of being the in the category of the most unlucky VC players (which is true) have already gotten 2 Cranky Relenas. *pops a party popper for the both of us* Most of my alliance members have gotten one Cranky Relena too. -the problem with her is the same problem as Mildred, one of the 2 cards have 4 stars, making the UR really hard to obtain. Making the UR really hard to obtain? Are you sure? During Mildred's comeback, it was raining medals *ahem I mean Nadias* for me. You just have to farm a lot of EH. Besides, Sundred appeared recently, and she's definitely better than Pertcha. (although Pertcha's art is way cuter, of course) - even the elemental queen was easier, as the fairies dropped like candies. are you sure~~? It took me a lot of trouble to gather all the materials because I had no WG luck, you know. Even Lost fairy refuses to show up in my EH panels. => T2000 you get 1 G/HUR, instead of 1 random UR. This is accually better. => Not a bad trade-off for having the RR card to be given to a wider range of players. - one little problem is that you can only have 1 of her if you're T3000. T2000 isn't hard if you are at least an intermediate player and HG just came back during the last event. Besides, this RR's skill isn't really good anyway, so you don't lose anything if you miss her.(Lu Bu was way better than her) Having a RR card just shows that you're a ranker, which is kind of good, but if you don't have one it doesn't matter much. (There are a few exceptions though, such as Niagara and a few other RR cards.) -so, what I meant with that is that the event is not "generous", except with relena. everything you say is "this is like the last event", and this is the problem. when I'm thinking about christmas, I'm thinking about having plenty of free things. Plenty of free things? You can't be greedy since Relena's drop rate is good already. All allies super buffers are hard to obtain for free players, so Relena's good drop rate is the best gift already. I most likely can't play starting from the evening of the 15th, and I was panicking how am I going to get one HUR Cranky Relena since her likeability isn't increasing for me, and then I got my second Cranky Relana today. I don't really mind losing the amal mat since I know very well that it's hard for me to obtain it as I won't have much time left. But of course, I do hope that I can get one or two more copies of Cranky Relena and pray that I can find a good wifi connection to at least barge into t2000.